Problem: $5jk - 5jl - 10j + 10 = -3k - 7$ Solve for $j$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $5jk - 5jl - 10j + {10} = -3k - {7}$ $5jk - 5jl - 10j = -3k - {17}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $j$ in them. $5{j}k - 5{j}l - 10{j} = -3k - 17$ Factor out the $j$ ${j} \cdot \left( 5k - 5l - 10 \right) = -3k - 17$ Isolate the $j$ $j \cdot \left( {5k - 5l - 10} \right) = -3k - 17$ $j = \dfrac{ -3k - 17 }{ {5k - 5l - 10} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $j= \dfrac{3k + 17}{-5k + 5l + 10}$